Something Wicked this Way Comes
by yaoigirl666
Summary: Severus Snape is in for the ride of a life time when the new DADA teacher: 'Lulu'/ Pof.Tarot, is hiered and he gets dragged through one adventure to the next, can this crazy American teach him how to enjoy life? I do not own HP that franchize belonges to J.K. Wrowling.


Severus Snape was absolutely furious. Once again he had been denied the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. How many professors was Albus going to go through before he finally hired him?

Well, he wasn't going to sit on his ass and mope, that was not how he worked. He was going to go talk to this Luceariah Tarot, or 'Lulu' as she apparently liked to call herself. He stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, simmering in malice. The students wouldn't be here until tomorrow, but the teachers were expected to be there a month beforehand to prepare for the coming semester. Apparently the new professor had been exempt from this rule for some unknown reason and now that she was hear Snape intended to give her a piece of his mind.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but heard a loud 'thunk' like something heavy being knocked over. he then threw propriety to the winds and burst into the room to see a most disturbing sight: A large trunk lay on the floor of the office and several items of clothing lay scattered about the room, most of them lace, silk, or leather, none of witch looked like they would cover much. That, however, was not the disturbing part, the disturbing part was the shapely backside clad in a short skirt and attached to a pair of long slender legs encased in fishnet and ending in a pair of black stiletto heels being presented to him.

"Excuse me, madam" he said, to get her attention," but are you in need of assistance?" So much for giving her a piece of his mind.

The woman straightened and turned to face him and he had to fight an intake of breath. She was stunning. Cropped black hair with two long pieces hanging down in the front, to frame a pale slender face, with deep hazel eyes the shape of almonds, pale slender lips that parted to show she had a generous mouth, a pair of strong but delicate looking shoulders, a slender waist, generous hips and breasts that were barely contained by the black and green corset she wore and to top the whole ensemble off, a lacy black choker with a large round emerald set in the middle. "You could start by helping me pick up some of the clothes all over the place." she said, her voice deep and yet still feminine.

"Uh... right." he said and began to pick up the clothing.

"So you must be Professor Snape," she said, "Dumbledore told me about you."

"Did he now,?" Snape asked, "And what did he say about me?"

"That you were hard to get along with at first, but I would grow accustomed to you," she said, Snape realized she had an American accent, probably from somewhere in a city, not the stereotypical southern type. "Personally I don't see what's so hard to endure about you, in fact you seem quite nice for helping me with my cloths." She said, those slender lips curving in a smile.

"Normally I'm not this nice." he said.

"Oh, well if you don't mind acting out character for a bit longer than maybe you could help me find the dining hall, I'm afraid I might get lost, this place is huge and the damn stair MOVE!" She said with great annoyance.

Snape chuckled, "Yes that does take some getting used to," He finished putting the last item of... dare he call it clothing, into the trunk, "But I think you'll find it easy to grow accustomed to.

Snape spent the rest of that night showing around Hogwarts, and to be honest, he quite enjoyed himself in doing so.

"Well, good night ." he said, when they had finally gotten back to her office.

"Tell you what," said Lulu, "If you let me call you Severus, I'll let you call me Lulu, how's that sound?" she asked.

Snape chuckled, "Very well, Lulu." he said, the word feeling strange on his tongue, but he supposed he would get used to it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Severus." she said, and hugged him good night. He was a little taken aback by this, but then he remembered how she had told him she tended to be very physical, and if she ever made him uncomfortable he should tell her.

"Yes," he said awkwardly hugging back, "See you tomorrow."


End file.
